metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Rat Patrol Team 01
Rat Patrol is the name of a special forces unit assigned to the Army's CID, Team 01 is lead by Meryl Silverburgh. Meryl stated that they were investigating private military activity for the United States Army Criminal Investigation Department (unknowingly under Patriot orders). Like the PMCs, Rat Patrol uses SOP so that they could share each others senses and operate more efficiently as a field unit. The FOXHOUND patches they wear during operations hides their real purpose for occupying the battlefield. The standard issue weapon for the members of the Rat Patrol, bar Meryl, is the XM8, developed by the small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch (H&K). Although each individual has a different variant of the rifle. Ed, who serves as radio operator/sniper of the team, is equipped with the sharpshooter variant of the XM8. Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki utilized the XM8 sub-carbine. Jonathan uses the standard carbine with the XM320 Grenade Launcher attachment. Meryl, however does not use the rifle. Instead, she uses two versions of the Desert Eagle: the 6-inch barreled and the 10-inch barreled model with a scope attachment. Rat Patrol 01 were assigned as Solid Snake's contacts in the Middle East, and engaged the FROGS unit in combat while trying to escape their rendezvous point. They later led the U.S. Army/Marines joint task force to try to capture Liquid Ocelot on the Volta River, but were all incapacitated after he gained control over SOP. They survived the ordeal, and Meryl and Johnny lead an attack on Outer Haven with Snake. Following the ordeal, Ed married Meryl and Johnny, and Jonathan served as the best man. Drebin revealed to Otacon, that even though Rat Patrol 01 was unaware of it, they too were enlisted to help Solid Snake with his mission by none other than The Patriots, much like Drebin himself. Indeed, the name RAT PT 01, in as anagram of PATR10T. Members *Meryl Silverburgh *Ed *Jonathan *Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki Trivia * Rat Patrol Team 01 uses the FOXHOUND logo during their operations, which is due to both the fact that Meryl was originally a fan of FOXHOUND as well as a means to keep the enemy uninformed about their true identities. *There were five other CID inspection teams that went undercover inside Liquid Ocelot's PMCs, though they were discovered and killed a few months prior to Solid Snake's infiltration of the Middle East in 2014.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Meryl Silverburgh: "We've lost five inspection teams in the past few months alone. They were all undercover inside Liquid's PMCs..." Behind the scenes *Two members of Rat Patrol, Jonathan and Ed, take their names from Hideo Kojima's 1994 graphic adventure game Policenauts, from which Meryl originally took her name and character design. *Rat Patrol was also the name of a 1966 television series, in which four Allied troops are part of a long range attack team in the North African campaign during World War II. Notes & References Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Patriots